Should I Stay Or Go?
by WyldClaw
Summary: animeverse one-shot. My idea of what went though Pikachu's head after Ash 'released' him and how he came to the decision that he made during the end of the tear-jerking Pikachu's Goodbye episode. Introduces my OC Storm. hope you like it. please read and review. Pikachu';s POV


Should I Stay or Return? By WyldClaw

Plot: One night I started wondering what went though Pikachu's head after Ash 'released' him and how he came to the decision that he made during the end of the tear-jerking get-a-box-of-tissues-next-to-you-even-though -ou-know-it-has-a-happy-ending _Pikachu's Goodbye___episode. I have not seen the episode myself for a few years so I am relying on my memory for information and so if I bungle something up please do not flame me. There is one OC or Original Character in the story; a Pikachu Named Storm who is an important part of an old archenemy reappears. I name two of the wild Pikachus seen in the episode: the 'leader' that tells the herd to hide when they see the humans for the first time and the baby pikachu that he saves.

Important notes: I only own my laptop and my creativosity-What makes you think I own any of the characters from one of the biggest game franchises these days? (Hears crickets chirp in the distance) What I mean is in plain English is (takes a huge breath) I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS MENTIONED whatsoever! I ANYBODY HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEY CAN SETTLE IT WITH ME OR DEAL WITH MY ARSENAL OF ATTACKS! There now that that is settled time for the important stuff. As stated as above this story is viewed through the eyes of everyone's favorite electric mouse. I am changing the time frame of this story-Ash 'released' Pikachu earlier than they said in the episode. Pretend that Ash ran off, got tired, fell asleep next to the path, and the flashback scenes take place while he is dreaming. () Is translated pokemon speech, _italics_ are a dream, {} have thoughts in them and " "Is humans talking. Pikapi is what pikachu calls Ash. Anyways you are probably tired of seeing me ramble on this long note-

Mia1986: no really Sherlock! Stop your non-stop babbling!

Hey! I'm not non-stop babbling

Mia1986: yeah right! And I didn't make up Derek's name for your big anime-verse fanfic! START THE FIC OR YOU'LL BE PUMMELED FLAT!

Uh can't I ramble just -?

Mia1986: uh NO!

Sheesh No respect, no respect at all! Okay, okay, on with the fic!

XXx fic starts below xXx

"I'll never forget you" Ash's words echoed in my ears as he disappeared into the night.

(B-b-but Ash…) tears rolled down my face. I couldn't stay there any longer so I turned away from Misty and Brock and ran. As I ran I heard them cry my name out but I did not answer.

I let my paws take control as the tears flowed out of my own face.

Memories of our times together flooded my mind:

Meeting him for the first time.

The look on his face when the other Pikachus ran away at the sight of him.

The fight with the Spearows.

The fights with Team Rocket.

teaching me how to box.

Fighting Raichu.

The pokemon tower .

{why? Why did he release me? why does he think I should be with my own kind and not with him?}

I was lost in memories and my thought so I didn't how long I ran for. It could have been a few minutes or hours when I ran into something or rather someone.

(Ouch!) The other creature and I said at the same time. We were knocked off our paws and onto the ground a few feet away from each other.

I got up to my feet and saw that the Pokemon I had run into was another Pikachu. (Oh I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going) I told the other mouse as I walked over to where they were. I was a little surprise when I looked into its face and saw that one eye was puffy. I saw there were scratch marks on its right check and a bruise on the other. {It looks like it lost a fight} I thought.

(It's not your fault) she, for the soft tone was that of a girl's, replied as she got up to her feet. I noticed that she was a lot thinner and smaller than me. (I ran into you.) She looked at me closely (you're the one who saved the others)

(Y-yeah.) I nodded not wanting to talk about it. I noticed a leaf next to me and some berries scatted about. 'She must have been carrying that in her paws when I ran into her'. I got the ones that fell off and put them back on the leaf. Once the berries were back on, I nudged the leaf towards her. She inched away as if worried I was going to hurt her. 

(I'm not gonna hurt you.) I told her. (Here you go.) She looked at the leaf and then at me. (I believe these are yours.) 

She inched forward. (Oh. thanks)

(No problem...uh) I realized that I didn't know her name.

(Stormy, Ka 'achu cha ah pi kachu pika) she saw the confused look on my face (but you can call me Storm)

(Uh, I'm Pikachu. I don't really have a nickname).

She looked at me and then nudged a few berries off the leaf. (Here) she gave them to me.

(Thanks)

I took them in my paws and popped them into my mouth. As I ate them the sweetness of the berries seemed to ease my sadness a bit.

(I need a quiet place to think and rest. is there a place nearby.)

Storm looked up after she had finished her portion of berries. She flicked her ears to a nearby hollowed up tree trunk that was five feet away (we can rest in there. No human will find us)

{Says you} I thought as I looked around. Granted I had already blasted them off but one could never be too sure about those idiots. Worry prickled at my fur. {Would those three idiots find me again?}

(Trust me, I've lived there and no human has ever found me) Storm reassured me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I nodded. We got up and walked up to the tree trunk, and entered it. It was fairly spacious and dry. There was a bed of flattened grass and moss in one corner. In another there was a pile of berries. (This is nice and cozy) I commented. (Do other Pikachus live here?)

Storm shook her head. (No, just Me. my ... foster brother used to live here before he got taken.)

(I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. A human got him) she looked away for a second.

(I'm sorry.)

(Thank you.) I sat down near the and let out a sigh. She sat down next to me. (Why did your trainer leave you?)

I felt a tear go down my fur. (He s-said th-that the other Pikachus n-needed m-me here.)

(But I could sense how much how much you mean to him)

(What do you mean 'sense'?) 

She shrank back a bit (I-It's nothing, just this thing I can do) she muttered. (you'll think I'm wierd like the herd)

(huh? Wierd? You look like a normal pikachu to me)

(The herd hates me for this talent) Storm's voice lowered. (I can read the emotions of others, kind of like how humans can read books. It's kind of like seeing them in swirls of color- depending on what they are feeling. There are times I can read minds but not much. However I can't use much electricity. That's how I could sense your swirling emotions.)

I was amazed – apparently my emotions were easy to read. (That's incredible. You should be proud of that ability). 

She looked up at me (you are the first 'Chu to say that. everyone else uses me as target practice. Lightning the head Chu doesn't see a problem with it. She told me to stay far away from the herd) her voice cracked. (Th-that's the second party of my name means, small freak with little electricity)

My jaw dropped. (That's horrible!)

(Lightning gave it to me)

I patted her shoulder. (Didn't your mother stand up for you?)

She shook her head. (No. I was really little a few weeks old maybe- and a bunch of Spearow attacked us thinking we'd make a good meal...) she trailed off.

I recalled the Spearow attack on Ash and I. (I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. there was a kind queen who had a Pikachu pup my age who took me in and adopted me. this was before lightning came. She had a boy pup named Takeo who looked after me. one day after Lightning came a strange human arrived. he had this black and red dog with curved horns and a forked tail and it beat up my foster mother pretty badly . In fact. She-) Storm turned away so I wouldn't see tears run down her face, which she wiped away with her paws. She turned back when she was done (. then the m-man used some kind of strange capture device and took her away. S-soon after Lightning arrived and I tried my hardest to integrate myself with them. But once they found out about what I couldn't do and what I could…)

I felt so bad for Storm. I patted her on the back. {The poor dear; No wonder she looked like she had been beaten up'} (I'm sorry. n-not all humans are like that. My..-Former trainer would help you out in a heartbeat. He's super kind that way) 

She smiled. (Thank you. I didn't mean to spy but I heard you cry and-)

(It's okay.) I told her. (Did you happen to hear Ash's thoughts)?

Storm looked surprised. I don't think anyone had ever asked her that before. (The black-haired one?). I nodded my head. (yes) She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. Then she reopened them. (It was kind of jumbled. He was worried that he'd never see you again. He was also a bit angry with those humans uh…)

(Team Rocket) I explained. (They have been after me for a while. No clue why but they also try to steal rare pokemon.)

(oh. He was also thinking about what one of the other humans, the squinty eyed one, told him, which was that he thought that you would be better off with your kind)

My heart sank. After a awhile, Storm spoke up (Get some sleep. since you saved the little one, Lightning will be looking for you)

(Why?) I yawned.

(She'll see you as) she let out a huge yawn. (As a kind of protector. And if I) she yawned again (know her she will not stop until you join them)

(Great, someone else who wants me) I muttered under my breath.

(I'll keep watch.) Storm told me as I curled up into a circle and closed my eyes.

Somehow I fell into an uneasy sleep and had a strange dream.

__

_I dreamt that I had stayed in the forest with lightning and the herd of wild Pikachu. It had been a while since I had decided to stay. At first I was happy but soon became bored and restless. I had told tales of my times with ash to the other Pikachus and some had left to find a trainer like him. Lightning was not too happy with me. But for the most part, they stayed with the herd_

__

_It was basically the same routine every day: hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Lightning had told me not to dwell on my past but I couldn't help it. Every time a human came by I would hope that it would be my former trainer coming back but it never was. . I started to get disheartened and lonely___

_One day I was out with the herd in a clearing watching them play or lie in the sun when a faint scent hit my nose. I sniffed the air._

__

_(What's up?) One of the Pikachus asked me_

_._

_(Nothing, Bolt) I told him. There it was again, a bit stronger. It wasn't Spearows or Nidorans. It didn't smell like a raticate or a Pidgeotto. It was something I had smelled before. {It smells like a mixture of tuna, roses and hairball and. oh no!}_

_(Wait a minute! It's-) I began but a smoke bomb erupted at my paws._

__

_(What's happening?) Lightning panicked._

__

_(Everyone get out. Now!) I told them as I made my way through the smoke to fresh air._

__

_There were cries of_

__

_(Mommy!)_

__

_(I can't see a thing!)_

__

_(What is this stuff!)?_

__

_(I can't move!)_

__

_(There's something gooey on my fur)_

__

_As the cloud of smoke cleared I saw that the whole herd was trapped in the middle of the clearing with some sticky white webbing all over their bodies. I recognized it at once. The herd turned their eyes to me as they struggled to free themselves by shocking it off but it was useless. 'No, they can't be here again' I thought, my heart pounding._

__

_(You tricked us!) Lightning yelled at me and there were more shouts of_

__

_(You said you'd protect us!)_

__

_(You gave us your word)_

__

_I heard footsteps so I ran behind a nearby tree where I knew I wouldn't be seen. I heard a hiss nearby and kept as quiet as I could. I peeked out and saw a yellow blur. (Storm?) I whispered _

__

_She was trying to figure out how to free the other Pikachus when Out of the blue I saw Arbok, that all too familiar poisonous serpent of Jessie's lunge at her! (You're mine mousssse) he hissed as he wrapped his body around hers before she could react._

__

_(I knew that you'd come to ressscue them. Misss Jesssie ssssaid you would) he sneered as he wrapped her tighter and tighter. (What'ssss the matter? Not going to shock me?)_

__

_(You've… got … the … wrong. Pokemon) she gasped for air._

_(Oh…do i?)_

_(C-can't. use electricity.)_

_She scratched the snake but it didn't do anything. He looked over and saw me. He smirked then he opened his mouth as if to fire a volley of Poison Stings at Storm!_

__

_(Hey Arbok! Leave her alone!) I stepped out of the bushes and gave him a Thunderbolt which loosened his grip on my friend." little _

_The snake looked at me hungrily. (hello. that'ssss the mousssse I know and desssspise.)_

_(let my friend go…)_

_The snake flicked his tongue against Storm's fur and she shivered. I felt my blood boil. … (I don't think ssssso.)_

_and used my Agility, which was a huge mistake. Before I could reach the snake I felt a pair of gloved hands grab me. I tried to shock the gloves as they lifted me up but they were made out of rubber. Another pair of gloved hands wrapped a rope around me so I couldn't move. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Arbok flick Storm into a tree, which she hit and then fell to the ground, apparently knocked out._

__

_(Storm!) I cried out but no luck._

__

_After I was tied up, I was stuffed in a cage and then I heard a loud click as it was locked. I was lifted up and saw Jessie, Meowth and James laughing at me._

__

_(Let me out)I growled as I tried my hardest to shock my way out but it was no use. Either the rope was made of rubber or the cage absorbed my electricity. It wore me out so I stopped. 'looks like the idiots have gotten smarter, unfortunately for me' I thought._

__

_"You're not going anywhere," Jessie said._

__

_Meowth jerked his head to where Storm was lying, "Who was dat? Yer girlfriend?"_

__

_James and Jessie joined in laughing._

__

_(It wasss a weakling) arbok hissed._

__

_I ignored them and tried to break the ropes around my body but it was too tight. I growled at them. (When I break this rope you are going to get it)_

__

_Jessie pretended to shudder. "We're sooo scared"_

__

_"What are you going to do? Nibble our fingers?" James added._

__

_I looked over at the trapped herd. They looked at me silently with hopeful looks on their faces all_

_their hopes were on me to get them free. I felt a little stab of guilt at leading them into this mess. There was one slimmer of hope left. {Here goes nothing} I thought._

_(Help!) I cried out into the night. (Misty, brock Ash, Anyone. Help!) But no response came. (He's going to come and to the rescue just like last time) I told the Rockets as Meowth translated. I paused. (Any minute now Ash is gonna come and rescue me.)_

_We waited for a few minutes but nothing happened.__They looked at me with smug faces. "Wrong. " Jessie told me as James went over to the herd and dragged them over to the back of a van._

_I felt like I had been hit with my own Thunder attack. (Wh-what do you mean?)_

_I saw my shocked expression reflected in Meowth's gleaming eyes. "Simply dat. Da twoip ain't comin' back…evah. He ain't a trainer no more."_

__

_My heart shattered. {Ash not a pokemon trainer anymore?} I thought. I shook my head. (I don't believe you. It's not true. It can't be…)_

__

_Arbok flicked his tongue through one of the cage bars. It gave me a chill as it touched my fur. "Believe it. He wasn't the same afterwards. " His trainer told me as she put the cage on a rock and then turned to Meowth and Arbok. "Guard it"_

__

_The both bowed to her ad she went over to James and started stuffing the Pikachus into cages and then throwing them into the van._

_"Shame dat dey tought dat you was protectin' dem from humans an' now ya got dem trapped" Meowth laughed. I glared at him_

__

_(What did Jessie mean by, he wasn't the same afterwards?)_

__

_(He losssst hisss sssspirit) Arbok said._

__

_"Trainin' didn't seem to interest him much after he released ya" Meowth added._

__

_(No.)_

__

_He nodded as he stuck a claw through the cage bars and started poking my fur. "He won't evah know dat we finally caught ya, Pikachu…Pikachu…"_

.

(Pikachu) a soft voice spoke. (Wake up.)

(Huh?) I opened my eyes and saw Storm next to me. She had been poking me with her tail.

(They're outside) was all she said?

I got up off the ground and onto my paws. 'Was that dream a sign of what would happen if I stayed here?' I thought as I quickly groomed my fur. The thought of it made me shudder. I didn't have to think about what I would do.

Storm looked at me, (that dream must have been really bad. how are you going to tell them?)

I looked at her. (I haven't really figured that out yet)

We left the safety of the hollowed tree trunk. It was still dark but the sky was slowly getting lighter. Walked down to where the herd was waiting. Lightning was in front of the group. (Where did you go last night?) She asked me. (We were looking for you. Since you saved-)

(He's not staying) mumbled Storm.

Lightning glared at her. (What do you mean by that?)

(He's not staying. He told me-)

A muscular pikachu came up to her, and raised a paw, as if intending to take a swipe at Storm. (Go away! Stay out of our business, you mind reading fr-)

I saw her flinch as if waiting for the blow. I couldn't take it anymore. (Back off!) I jumped in between the tall pikachu and Storm. The other yellow mouse lowered his paw and stepped back. (Stop-treating Storm like an outcast just cause she can't use electric attacks and has unique talents. She's a 'Chu just like you. Like all of us. so this is her business. She should be allowed to be a part of this herd and voice her opinion without being beaten up. And to answer you, yes I am going back)

Cries came out of the crowd. (You said you might!)

(Is it that human?)

(Why are you leaving?)

(But why?)

(I thought you were happy here?)

(I thought you wanted to stay).

(But Lightning, what about the -) a female Pikachu near the front began but Lightning slapped her tail over her mouth. I saw her give the other female a look.

(Quiet!) Lightning told the others and then turned her attention to me (why is it that you don't want to join? You seemed happy enough last night. Why would you want to go back to a weak human) she spat on the ground (anyways?)

I felt all their eyes on me. I took a deep breath, looked at Storm, who had moved to my right side, and began, trying to keep calm. (Thanks for the good time but I can't really picture life without human contact. The human I want to go back to is very kind-hearted. He and the other humans were the ones who helped save us last night. The two humans and the Meowth who trapped us are not very nice humans at all. They have been after me for a while. If they knew that 'Chu was me-)

(but you stopped them) a voice called out.

{Just Barely.} I thought. A male pikachu with a small nick in his ear stood up. (You can protect us from them) he suggested as he sat back down.

(Shocker makes a good point.) Lightning claimed. (If all that's holding you back is that human) she spat on the ground (I say ditch him. what do you need with a stupid-)

I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out. Storm spoke up (He's not stupid. He came up with the idea of using the net for you to bounce off of. Besides what you need a protector for? You have teeth and claws and electricity)

There was a murmur among the group. (Besides, the Great One sent me a dream about how things would turn out. It was not a pretty sight-they were back, worse than ever and some of you were slain) Storm continued.

There was an outcry from the herd.

(Hmm) Lightning muttered and then faced them. She raised her tail for silence. (Shocker, Thundar, Bolt and Sparkette-) she looked at the female pikachu who had interrupted her, who flinched (come with me. we must talk) when those Pikachus left with Lightning, the rest of the herd broke up into smaller groups.

I turned to Storm. (You didn't have to do that. ) I lowered my voice. (L-lie about Mew sending you that dream.)

She looked up at me (yes I did. I heard their thoughts. Lightning was going to force you to stay here. She even promised you to Sparkette to get you to stay) she whispered.

(The 'Chu she silenced with her tail?)

Storm nodded. (Thanks for standing up for me.)

I blushed with embarrassment. (It was nothing. I didn't want you to be hurt) I realized that I had picked up that quality from Ash. A stab of longing hit me.

( me?) A small voice came from my other side. I turned around and saw the little mouse I saved.

(Taran) Storm mouthed.

(Do you have to go?)

I gave him a sad smile. (I have to. I don't really belong here I belong with ash)

Noticing his confused look, Storm explained. (That's his human friend- the one who saved us)

(Oh) Taran understood (Is he really as nice as you said?)

I nodded. (He is, he saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(Taran, where are you sweetie?) A sweet voice called. The speaker came up to us. It was a female Pikachu, who was looking chubby around the middle. I guessed that she was having another litter soon. Taran bounced over to her, rubbing himself against her fur.

(Mommy, mommy, he said- he said that the human saved him from Spearows. Are Spearows meaning?)

She licked his cheek affectionately. (They can be quite viscous or so I hear) She turned to me (thanks, for saving him from drowning. Mew knows how scared I was when I saw him fall into the river. Taran, is there something you'd like to say?)

He looked up at me (thanks for saving me. I'm sorry that you are not staying but if the Great One wants you to follow your heart then I think you should go for it.) Taran asked Storm (is it true that you can read minds?)

(Yes)

(That's really cool. Why do other 'chus beat you up? It seems pretty mean to beat someone up just cause they're diff-)

(Whoops) Sparkette bumped into Taran and his mom as she padded up to us (didn't see you there) she jerked her head to where the herd was waiting. (They're waiting for you. But if you want to stay) she rubbed against my fur (I can tell them otherwise)

(No.) 

Her sly smile dropped. (Fine. Follow me) I began down the path but stopped when I heard Storm's voice.

(Wait! I'll come with-) Sparkette thrust her tail in between us and glared at Storm.

(You stay here.) She growled in an unfriendly way as she removed her tail. (Lightning's orders. But Taran comes)

I extended my tail as did Storm. Our tails connected and we shook them. (Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you) She told me and I blushed a bit.

(Neither will I) I replied and added in a quiet voice (I hope that you find your happiness.)

She removed her tail from mine (thanks. You to. Goodbye.)

.

(Bye mommy! I'll be back) Taran added. As we headed to the herd I kept on looking back and returning the waves Storm and Taran's mom were giving me. As I left the clearing with them I wished with all my heart that Storm would be able to find as kind a trainer as Ash.

I walked in front of the group next to Lightning. (I still don't see why you want to be with that human).

{I am getting tired of the 'chus calling him that} I thought but I kept my cool. (His name is Ash) I corrected her (he's my best friend in the world. He's got a huge heart and puts his pokemon's needs before his own. He even asked me if I wanted to evolve to beat a Raichu but) I stopped and sniffed the air. His scent was somewhat faint but strong. I changed my walking into a run while the others followed my example. I continued what I was saying (but I refused)

Most of the group was impressed. (He gave you a choice?)

(Yes.)

(He didn't force you?) Another voice piped up.

(Nope. Raichu and it's trainer kept on calling us babies but I proved them wrong) I jumped over a tree trunk, the smell was stronger now. (He even saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(A Spearow attack?) The group echoed.

I nodded, recalling how the flock of birds had pecked every bit of my fur they could reach. (They nearly killed Me. ash told, no-ordered me to get in a pokeball so that I could be safe.) 

(What happened?) Someone asked.

(He could have left you to die and saved his own skin) Lightning pointed out

{What is her beef with humans?} I thought. (But he didn't. he was going to take the Spearows attack instead of me) the others gasped. (But I couldn't let him. So even though I was really hurt I unleashed an enormous Thundershock at them) {And fried Misty's bike in the process} I added in my head.

We reached a small hill. The scent was so overpowering that I knew he was on the other side. (He's here)

Taran nudged Lightning who grumbled (fine.) she looked at me (we will follow you)

I ran up the slope as quick as I could. At the bottom I saw Misty and brock talking to Ash, who was saying something like "…be much happier here."

(Hi) I said as the rising sun hit my fur.

He looked up and saw me and muttered my name. I turned around and saw the whole herd behind me. Taran come up to me and extended his tail. (I want to thank you again. You saved us twice. )

I extended my own tail and shook his with mine (it was no problem.)

We unhooked our tails and the little mouse faced the group (let's give a big cheer for our say-vee-oars: Pikachu and his friend!)

They all started shouting (hooray! They saved the day! Hooray! They saved the day!)

I heard Misty ask Brock what they were cheering for but I didn't hear his reply. I was already leaping into his open arms as we each shouted the other's name.

Tears were streaming down our faces as we embraced each other in a tight hug but neither of us cared.

My heart was whole again… I was back where I belonged.

The end

Author's notes: Well, how did you like it?


End file.
